


Longer Reach

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Brawl - Freeform, Discussions of sex, Drabble, Fade to Black, Funny, Howard is a little shit, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Established Relationships, bar brawl, mentions of a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Carter instigates what he believes to be a good bit of fun, Wilde is less than impressed.
Relationships: Barnes/Carter, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Longer Reach

**Author's Note:**

> yet another drabble scream from the wilde ride just typed entirely into a discord conversation on a phone, so scuse any typos. And please let me know if I missed any tags!

They're both still covered in grease, sweat, dust, and bruises when Wilde finally herds them out and they walk through the doors.

Well. He walks. Carter prances. Zolf and Barnes stagger.

"Well, that was an absolute ghast," Wilde says sourly, pausing to let the others catch up with his long, furious strides.

"That was better than my luckiest dreams," Carter sighs, beaming at the two still laughing drunkards.

"An actual nightmare," Wilde snaps.

"You enjoyed it. Admit it."

"I didn't."

"You did!"

"Did not."

"You did! C'mon, you drama queen, journalist, fantastic big scene, mister aesth- aesthitit- beauty-monger, that was gorgeous."

Wilde squints at him. Carter beams.

"...why do you look like you're expecting applause?"

"Because I do."

Wilde continues to stare at him and finally he starts laughing.

"Okay, alright, I may have... instigated it. A little."

"You got our husbands," Wilde says quietly, furiously, "absolutely pissed."

"Scuse you, I did  _ so much more _ than that! I invited every brawl-loving joe I know to the bar tonight, I bribed the barkeep to have their favorite drinks, I kept feeding the fire myself, so the room would be hot and they'd get good and sweaty and be more willing to strip! I even swept the basement beforehand, left a bit of useable grease down there in a clean bucket, and traced out the ring beforehand!" He puts his hands on his hips, shoulders back, visibly preening.

"Yet on any mission or anything I've ever asked you to do, it's like pulling teeth to get you to do the _ bare minimum _ . No, Carter, I will not applaud you."

"But you have to admit, it was hot-"

"Damn right," Barnes mumbles, swaying against Zolf. Zolf has dissolved into giggles and is looking dreamily at Wilde, eyes bright. One is slightly swollen, above a cut on his cheek from a solid punch Barnes had thrown. He'd followed by pivoting inside his reach and tackling him to the floor.

"My husband is already very hot, he doesn't have to be grease-streaked and having some primal man-off in a filthy basement," Wilde snaps.

" _ Hot _ ," Carter insists.

"My husband," Wilde cries, pulling Zolf to his side. (He has had a bit to drink himself- not enough to strip and brawl in a basement, but enough.) "is  _ always  _ hot. And now, not only is he hot, but he has _ whiskey dick  _ and I'll be expressing my love all over my own hand tonight."

"Quit bitching and just let him bottom for once," Carter scoffs, turning and rolling his eyes.

Barnes has finally noticed his husband is arguing with someone, and appears to have, by some miracle, caught on to the conversation. "Well maybe- maybe you're just not doing it for him, eh Wilde? Can't blame all your shit on someone else. Maybe you just oughtta- oughtta be hotter. Howie here is plenty'ot- he's my _Howie Hot Ass Carter_. I married this," Barnes says proudly, grabbing bespoke 'Howie Hot Ass Carter' by the aforementioned aspect. (Infuriatingly enough, Barnes isn't entirely wrong- Carter's ass is unfairly high and tight, sculpted to be plush and touchable in the most sinful way.)

Carter begins to positively howl with laughter at this, great snorting cackles that echo through the street. 

Wilde hits his limit.

He takes a single step forward while reaching for the knot at his throat, gives it a decisive pull, and then cuts the laughter off as he shoves his cravat into Carter's open mouth.

He steps back, turns slightly, catching Zolf by the shoulder and waist, dips him, and presses his lips to Zolf's mouth, which was conveniently open with shock. Kisses him. Hard. Filthily. Not slowly working his way into the kiss, but breaking in, rough and hungry, and Zolf kisses him back just as desperately. Wilde doesn't hold back and kisses him like he's starving, ravenous, furious.

One of his hands is at the center of Zolf's back, supporting him and keeping him pressed tight to Wilde's chest. The other slides down his waist, his side, his hip, brushes the top of his thigh, then runs the back of his knuckles gently over the fork of his legs.

Ah. He's quickly started to go hard. Wilde can feel the heat, the tension, the pressing arousal under the back of his knuckles, and he breaks the kiss with a smile.

"You were right, Howard, Joseph. Just needed to be hotter. Thank you for your wise wisdom."

Carter is gaping at him- incapable of little else, with Wilde's bluebell cravat stuffed in his mouth- and Barnes is wide eyed, but Wilde's attention is mostly on Zolf, who is still trying to pull him back down for another kiss, making needy little noises and undulations. Wilde smiles merrily at Carter and Barnes and gives them a nod.

"We're off for home. I do hope one of you is sober enough to activate the silencing rune around your rooms- I'm not going to be a courteous neighbor tonight, I think. Come along, darling, let's put that fight-hot blood and grease to good use before you cool off."

Zolf nods dreamily, and they leave Barnes groaning and Carter with a mouthful of cravat and pantsfull of a half chub standing in the street.

**Author's Note:**

> RIDE ON, YOU JOYOUS FOOLS <3


End file.
